Various Drabbles
by kyou-ryouko
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Different characters, pairings, and scenarios.
1. King

Title: Letting Go

Rating: PG

Characters: Grimmjow, others mentioned

* * *

He would not be looked down on.

Not by Aizen, and certainly not by this upstart kid of a Soul Reaper.

Once Grimmjow had stood at the top of the world, had been the king. But now he couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Just living was taking all of his effort, let alone fighting. He could hear everything, Yammy's reveal, the fight. He didn't care though, it didn't matter. Was Ichigo even alive? He didn't know. "Not done." The words barely left his lip and clenching his fist made the pain rake his body aknew.

The truth was, he'd lost. Maybe. No, he had lost before Nnoitra had stepped in, the bastard. Didn't matter. Nothing did, but getting another go, another chance to prove that he was the best, the king. That word kept ringing in his mind, king. Maybe because it was his word, not the kid's, not Aizen's. Ichigo wanted to win. Aizen wanted to be God. But it was Grimmjow that wanted to be the king and the title was his.

Or would be, if he hadn't lost. If that Soul Reaper hadn't taken him down from his metaphorical tower and sent the whole structure crashing down. And even if they fought again, one more time, a hundred more times, Grimmjow knew that castle couldn't be rebuilt. Maybe he should just let go. But he couldn't, because how can you just let go of being on top?

But as the sounds of the fight drew on and what little he could see began to go fuzzy, Grimmjow thought that maybe, just maybe, he might be able to let go.

A/N: Can't believe I've never written a Bleach fanfiction before. It's one of my favorite series.

Anywho, feel free to review or something. :] Also, I do consider requests for certain characters or themes.


	2. Hollow

Title: Hollow

Rating: G

Characters: Yamamoto, mentions of other characters

* * *

It had started as a normal day in Soul Society, the temperature was rather warm but not too hot, the twelfth division hadn't blown any one up and Soi Fon hadn't killed her lieutenant yet. All in all, it was too nice to last and Yamamoto really should have expected something to happen out of the ordinary.

Currently he was sitting in his office, reviewing reports from the various divisions. A cup of tea steamed just inches from his hand and every so often he would reach out and take a sip as he made his way through the stack.

"Sir!" A shinigami he didn't know the name of slammed open the door with enough noise that a lesser man might have dropped his tea. Yamamoto didn't twitch, though his eyebrowns shot up, displeased with the interruption.

"Yes?" He drawled, wondering what would be so important to account for the breach of protocol.

"Sorry for the intrusion sir!" Yamamoto briefly wondered if the man shouted every word he said. "But it appears that a hollow has materialized in the sereti!"  
It took a moment for his words to process but when they did, Yamamoto stood up abruptly, shoving his chair against the wall. "What? Where? How long ago?" He gripped his sword, ready for the worse.

"It got here fifteen minutes ago. It seems to be a lower level hollow, but sir, well, it landed..."  
Yamamoto was in no mood to play games. "Where?" His voice was still calm, but the other couldn't help but notice that he was leaking aura that was beginning to make him feel quite weak in the knees.

Still, he tried giving the rest of the information. "I-it landed in the eleventh division. Uh... it seems to be vaugely canine in form. I believe the eleventh division vice captain is rather taken with it. She's claiming it as her doggy."

The effect his words had an visible effect of Yamamoto. He sat down and his aura was much less terrifying. "Oh." Was all he had to say at first. A quick pause, then he added, "Someone go kill the poor thing." It would be an act of mercy.


	3. Light

Title: Light

Rating: PG

Characters: Kira, Momo, mentions of Gin and Aizen

* * *

So far, so good.

He didn't need him.

Didn't.

Not at all.

But that was just a lie, a mask he was putting on to avoid letting everyone know that he was falling apart. That he couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. That his thoughts were plauged with should I have done this, and what if I'd said that. That, cliched as it might sound, he was afraid that his inner darkness might reach out and eat him.

He was breaking, but there was a smile on his face. At least when he was out in public - late at night was another story all together.

It never occured to Kira that he wasn't the only one feeling this way, or that someone could be feeling even worse.

"Oh, sorry!" He backed up a little, looking down at whoever he'd just bumped into. When he saw the familiar bun and black eyes, his heart jumped a little. But it was just Momo, there was nothing to be scared of. Right? After all she was stammering out an apology of her own, trying to smile a little.

Then she looked up and there was something in her eyes that terrified him. If he was broken, then she'd been shattered. Kira realized that he'd been selfish, for any anguish he felt, it didn't amount to anything next to hers. Not even realizing he was moving, the blond shinigami reached out and grabbed her arms before resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Momo's arms wrapped around him and she started crying, clinging to Kira like he clung to himself when he was scared the darkness would eat him.

Well, he'd be glad to be her light, it was the least he could do.


	4. Seeking Solace

Title: Seeking Solace

Rating: PG

Characters: Kira, Momo

* * *

Kira knew that he shouldn't be here, getting ready to knock on Momo's door. Even after what had happened earlier he had no right to intrude on her like that. They might have been friends once upon a time, but his betrayal of her had taken away his right to use that word regarding her. Of course, they'd both been betrayed by their captains, but that still didn't make up for it all. The word he'd used, huddled in his jail cell resurfaced.

Despicable.  
He should run, and keep running until he was safe and secure in his room. But that would just lead to tonight being spent like so many previous and he was sick of it. Oh, this wasn't some dramatic turn around for Kira, more like he was finally disgusted with himself to do something about it.

_Knock knock_

With a muted horror he realized that his hand had acted opposite his will and rapped on her door. His feet didn't listen when he told them to flee and on the other side of the door he heard shuffling, as someone approached.

Momo opened the door, in a simple white gown that was rumpled as though she'd been sleeping in it. Her hair was pulled into twin tails, the left one in front of her shoulder. Kira didn't have the guts to look at her face, her eyes, so he just stared at the ground, shifting his weight slightly.

"Hey, uh... I know this is kinda awkward. Well, really awkward. But I was, well, I'm not sure why I'm here..."

He was cut off as it was Momo's turn to hug him, giving a smile that didn't really mean much as she wrapped her arms around his neck, cutting of his words. "Stay." A long pause and then she added, "Stay here with me. Please." And Kira wasn't about to deny her that solace.

* * *

A/N: Just couldn't leave things like they were. Yes this is a continuation of Light.


	5. Break Away

Title: Break Away

Rating: PG

Characters: Orihime

* * *

She tried to make a clean break, she really did. Orhime shouldn't have taken Uliquorra up on his offer - she knew that from the get go. But he'd offered her the chance to say goodbye and she didn't have the strength to not say no.

So leaning over his bed, she cried, unable to get the courage to give him one last kiss. The future was a dangerous unknown, most likely deadly. And she couldn't get the courage to kiss him. Because if she did she was aknowleging that she knew she wasn't coming back to him ever again - that it would be both her first and last kiss.

There was still hope, hope that he would be her knight and shinning armor for just one more time, so she drew back and there were tears running down her face and she no longer cared. While the future might be a wildcard, something deep down told her this wouldn't be her last chance to kiss the perpetually scowling strawberry.

And holding onto that little bit of hope she broke away, ready to face the future no matter what it held.

* * *

A/N: If you'd be so kind as to review and let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it muchly.


End file.
